


Not a Sparrow Falls

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Bible, Drabble, Gen, God - Freeform, POV First Person, POV God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a sparrow falls that He does not know and allow for His reason. What then do we have to fear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sparrow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/profile)[**spnland**](http://community.livejournal.com/spnland/) 'Dear John' short writing competition and [](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/profile)[**supernatural100**](http://community.livejournal.com/supernatural100/) prompt #248, "Soar".

I see how you and your brothers have suffered, Castiel. I know that Free Will is a bitter prize.

When I stepped back far enough for my children to stretch their wings, they squawked abandon and pecked at each other, hoping I might return to impose order.

I won’t. The dream of what you might become shines too bright.

There’s no returning to your gentle cage. Brave the wild winds. Show them the way. For you alone, of all my angels, have always followed the true compass of your heart.

Fly free, Beloved, and know that I am with you.


End file.
